Claws & Water Don't Mix
by LilyHellsing
Summary: 17 Yr old Hilary who controls water runs to the Mutant school.She leads a normal life there until Logan comes back.Hil loves him but he loves Jean.When she gets to know him, can this water spirit rust the clawed animal?I DONT OWN XMEN!OC isn't a Marysue
1. Runaway

Summary: 17 Yr. old Hilary who controls water runs to the Mutant school.She leads a "normal" life there until Logan comes back.Hil loves him but he loves Jean.When she gets to know him, can this water spirit rust the clawed animal?Maybe they arent meant to be.R&R!

* * *

"Get the hell out of my sight you freak!" A loud booming voice repeated for the several time in the small house in the country. The voice belonged to one "Mutie-hater" Mike Black who was the father of teenager Hilary Black. The clock has just stuck the demon witching hour and even the neighbors' miles away could hear his rage through the dense forest.

Hilary was a normal teen, as normal as one can be that is. She had dark blond hair that glimmered like gold in the sunlight, tan skin with a minimal of scars from her childhood adventures, and light golden eyes that could pierce through anyone's soul. Her body had matured at a younger age than other girls, her breast big, and her legs held muscle from exercise, and plump lips that caught every boy's eye. It was odd that she was so skinny with filling features.

Hilary had gotten home late from a party with her friends and craved a warm bath. She was quiet as a tomb when she snuck in but those damn old pipes with their creaking gave her away. Panic had rushed through her bloodstream as she put her hands up, hoping and wanting the water to come out quietly. The odd thing was, it did. As soon as she imagined it, it stopped. Her hand went up to free her trapped hair from the ponytail, but the water copied her move. Right there in front of her was floating water that move everywhere she moved.

That creaking of the pipes was heard long enough to wake the single father up and make him storm into the bathroom, saying, "Hilary you had better have an expla-" His 'calm' sentence stopped dead when he saw his daughter controlling the water. Looking back, Hilary thought, it was quite humorous to see water defy gravity by a simple command.

But on that night of personal discovery, her father was throwing every object in his way, too scared to get near her to punch but still angry enough to try to harm her. She managed to grab a bag of clothes and a few pictures before a lamp struck her. Hilary stumbled forward; falling out the window, silently thanking it was only a ground house. When her body hit the ground with a thud, her father sighed and stomped outside to either bury her body or chase her out.

Hilary coughed and sat up, the taste of blood tainting her taste buds. "Get out you mutant weirdo!" Mike shouted again, a bat in his hands. Fear took over as she grabbed her small backpack and got up to run. There was no doubt in her mind that if her father killed her, he would be a hero. In that small town, mutants weren't welcome and killed sometimes. Hilary had always wanted to leave because the intelligent rate was as low as a worm's belly, plus she thought they were being harshly discrimination.

So she ran; she ran through the forests, through the ditches, through the branches that sliced her delicate skin. She ran and kept running until she reached the outskirts of town, tripping over a rock and slid to the ground. Blood mixed with the tears fallen in the dirt as she sat there in bittersweet thoughts. Water was always her element, she loved to swim, take long showers, and stay at the local lake for days on end. Most people never understood why, they liked to be on the ground than in the cool refreshing liquid.

A small part of her was happy that she was different, that she was out of that small ignorant self centered town. The rest of her was depressed that her father could turn that easily. _"I wonder if mother would have allowed that…if she were alive…"_ Hilary thought as she kicked some dirt in the air, glaring at the fact that it was too heavy with her blood.

Holding her chin high, ignoring the blood seeping through the open skin, Hil got up and started walking, trying to hitch a ride north. A day passed and she couldn't shake off the feeling of paranoia. It felt like she was being watched, being monitored almost. As she rode with a nice couple, almost jealous of how young and in love they were, she looked outside and asked to stop at some gas station.

She walked inside and went straight to the water bottles they had, mentally kicking herself for forgetting to bring money. Sighing, she looked down and wished she could drink something. Suddenly a water bottle flew through the glass and into her hands. "Huh?!" Hilary exclaimed, shocked at how it happened.

The clerk saw what happened and took out a gun, pointing it at her, "Get out of my store, mutant. Only normal people are allowed." Growling, she slowly twisted off the cap and grinned evilly.

"_Yup,"_ She thought as the water rushed into his throat, choking him, _"I'm still in the ol' prejudice south."_ As soon as the guy passed out, she grabbed a few packets of food and water and ran. The night snuck up on her as she traveled on foot. There wasn't a car for miles on the stretch of road she was on, but there sure as hell were animals.

Just as she felt like collapsing, a car pulled up next to her, making her glance into the window. A guy in his twenties wearing red shades was driving while a bald man was in the back. _"Must be hard to see…" _Hilary noted silently, nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard a voice reply, "_He's use to it."_

"You must be Hilary." The same voice said aloud, making her take a step back. "I'm Charles Xavier. I'm a mutant like you, and I run a school for us."

With a suspicious look, Hilary took another step back, "Really? What's your point? Surely you ain't asking me to join your little school. I mean…" She couldn't help but try to lighten her own mood, "Mama told me never to get in a car with a stranger, no matter how charming and… "Gifted" he is." Xavier laughed at that and smiled.

"_I can promise you I mean no harm; I'm only trying to help. What do you have to lose? You can sleep with the wolves or come with me. It's your choice." _

Thinking for a brief moment, Hilary nodded and got in the car, exhaustion finally catching up with her. "I'll join your little school if you promise to stop doing that….thing. Or at least give me a warning of when you talk in my mind…" Hilary muttered tiredly and bitter. The man only smiled and nodded, "The drive will take a while, and you can sleep if you wish." She didn't need to be told twice for she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Slowly, the golden girl's eyes fluttered open and searched her surroundings. From what she could conclude, she was in an infirmary, perhaps a mutant testing facility. Her body went rigid at the thought so she stood up and snuck out the door, thinking it was pretty loose security. All the cuts from the wonderful branches were healed or covered with bandages, making her feel a little safer.

_"Hilary…"_ The voice was familiar as the recent events flashed in her mind. Turning, she saw the man in the wheel chair again. Frowning, she placed a hand on her hip in a mock fashion, "I told you to stop doing that. Where are we?" Charles smiled and apologized, "We're in the basement of my school, one of the many underground levels. You're safe, I promise." Hil nodded and was taken on a tour.

An hour later, after arranging her classes, Hilary went to the room she was suppose to live in. When she walked in and tossed her small bag on the soft bed, she noticed another girl was living there. The girl was talking to what seemed to be her boyfriend, making Hilary blush a bright pink. Taking a moment to study her roommate, she saw the girl had beautiful hazel hair with sheet white highlights in the front. Rogue, was her name from what Xavier had told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Rogue looked up and stood, blushing as the choir looking boy left. "_Ah, Xavier paired me up with a southern girl just like me."_ Hilary thought before speaking aloud, "Hi. You must be Marie. I'm Hilary." She held out her hand which was shook by a glove covered one. She assumed it was because of her power, whatever that was.

The teens talked while putting what small items up she owned and went down to dinner. They spoke of the school, how they got there, who they liked, and the code names. "What about…Water Princess?" Rogue noticed how stupid the words sounded as soon as they left her mouth.

Laughing, Hilary shook her head, "Uh, I'm no princess. I may look like one but appearances can be deceiving. What about…Hmm…Waterfall?" Both started laughing and leaned against the stairs railing to stop from falling.

When they sat down at the table to eat, Xavier watched them and felt relieved that they were getting along so well. "Waterfall it is!" Hilary declared, sipping her drink. After dinner, they went to walk around the grounds, talking about who to watch out for.

"Magneto? Never heard of him. Then again, I never heard of anything like this back in my old town." Hilary stated with curiosity dripping off her voice. Rogue explained what had happened over the past few months, grimacing at her own past as well.

While they got ready to sleep, Hilary looked out the window and sighed, too distracted to notice a guy riding a motorcycle coming closer. The moonlight shined on her skin, making it seem pale with sadness just like her eyes. Sighing, she closed the curtains and attempted to sleep. Somehow she knew the next day contained nothing but surprises.


	2. Writing & Talking

The sun rose at five A.M. while the alarm clock, Hilary noted, was set for eight. _"How do people sleep that late?"_ She asked herself while silently getting dressed, hoping not to awaken her roommate. Perhaps it was because through her entire life she had always been forced to get up when the sun does. As soon as she thought of that, memories of the other night popped into her mind. Shaking her head, as if to shake the memories out of her mind, she took one long look at herself in the mirror.

Considering it was the first day of her classes, she decided to play it safe by wearing black pants, yellow worn out flip flops from her runaway time, and a gray shirt with green flowers on the back and sleeves. Pinning her hair in a bun, Hilary sighed heavily and glanced around, feeling as if something was missing. There on top of her side of the dresser was a small golden heart necklace. Grinning sadly, she placed it on her neck and opened it, "Music of the Night" started to play. It was her mother's gift to her just before she died.

As Hilary tried to find the kitchen, she thought about how her mother loved Phantom of the Opera. Kaya was her name, originally from Egypt. The phrase "daughter like mother" fit perfectly with Kaya and Hilary. Just like her daughter, Kaya was always interested into classical things, historical meaningful lessons. She was never destined to the small town her husband made her live in, she yearned for more adventure.

Many people said it was one of those "adventures" that caused her death, but Hilary knew better. For some reason or another, the town's people killed her. But why? She never understood the reason but bared no grudge to them.

Her mother once said, a few weeks before she died, "Hilly, when you get older, I want you to go to a different country, far away from here. There's a place in New York I found once, it was a beautiful school…I want you to visit it when you reach the age."

So deep in her memory, she forgot the stairs and stumbled down them, too shocked to think of the pain. It all made sense now; she was killed because she had the X gene which passed along to her daughter! Without stopping to think if the Professor was awake, she sprinted towards his room and pounded on the door.

"Professor! Professor Xavier!" Fist was about to meet the wooden door for the tenth time when he opened it, allowing her to run in and stop dead in her tracks; he was in bed wearing his P.J.'s. Ignoring the twitch of frustration, Hilary walked over and questioned, "Did you ever know a woman named Kaya Black?!"

As if he was expecting her to ask it, Charles replied while taking out a small book from the nightstand, "I did once before she moved. A very intelligent woman; she was a telepath just like me but understood her powers much quicker. I came to her for help at least thirty years back…she told me quite some time ago that if she were to die, she wanted her golden daughter to have her journal." Amazed, Hilary took the worn out black book from his hands and flipped through the pages. It contained studies of her powers, how she met Charles Xavier, how she fell in love with Mark Black, her first discovery of power, and how she was beginning to lose control of it towards the end of her life.

Nodding her gratitude, she left without a word and skipped class to sit outside and read. Sitting under a tree not far from the school, she opened the journal and read a whisper.

_"Dear Journal,_

_It is my fourteenth birthday and father allowed me to ride the horses! As much as this day should hold happiness, I must admit I feel nothing but worry and fear. I was riding the horse, Charm, in the desert part of town. I know father forbad that but…when have I ever listened? I believe a snake spooked ol' Charm and threw me off of him. Just as I was about to slam into sharp rocks, I floated and stayed there. But that's not the only thing that makes me shudder in fear. When I got home, during dinner, I could feel the static in the air become tense and I heard father's thoughts! He was concentrating on his food but I could hear him complain about his job! What am I?"_

Hilary stared at the words in front of her, shocked that her mother was a telepath. Wiping tears away from her eyes, she kept reading.

_"Dear Journal,_

_I was walking through the library, researching "abnormal" books like reading minds as well as heredity ones when a man a few years older than me walked over. His name, I later learned, was Charles Xavier and he was just like me. He said…_

The loud sound of a motorcycle killed her concentration, making her growl and look up in annoyance. Far off she saw a man in a leather jacket walk inside but thought nothing of it. The sun was hidden by clouds, making her look at her watch for an answer; it was lunchtime already.

She jogged to what she thought was her room to hide the journal, but stopped once inside. It wasn't her room; it looked dusty but covered in things a male would keep. Thinking everything would break, she walked over to a dresser and touched what looked like dog tags. "Rogue had these yesterday…what the hell…" Hilary whispered softly. Suddenly the feeling of metal pressed against her neck, a hard body pressed against her back.

"Why are you in my room?" A deep voice grumbled, the knives, she assumed, pressed against her neck more. Her tainted yellow hair fell against the weapons as she elbowed him in the stomach, pushing back to knock him over and dodge the knives at the same time. They both fell onto the floor, rolling over each other to pin the other to the ground. In the end, Hilary sat on top of the guy who just moments ago threatened her.

"What'da know; a pretty girl who knows how to fight…" The same gravelly voice echoed in the half empty room. He had brown hair, dark almost hazel like eyes, a look that said he was into bar fights and three knives in his hands.

Hilary blushed but snapped, "Flattery won't get you anywhere. Who are you?" As soon as she finished talking, the man flipped her over and sat on her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, darling." His claws rested on her neck as she glared neither obviously willing to give a name.

"If I tell you who I am, are you gonna get your fat ass off of me?" She growled with fury.

He chuckled, "This is all muscle, but yes I will."

With a smile of fake sweetness, she answered, "Hilary Black, I'm new here. Tell me your name."

His claws shot back in his skin, making her shudder, and responded while helping her up, "My name's Logan. What…" He stopped in mid sentence as a fire headed woman walked in. It was Dr. Jean Gray.

"Logan, the Professor was looking for you. Mind baby sitting tonight?" Only a brief flash of a smile was all it took to make him agree. Hilary glared at her before looking at the animal like man.

She cleared her throat, making sure to stop them from making googly eyes, "Yeah, excuse me, I apparently have homework I need to make up. Nice meeting you Logan…" Both shared a secret smile, thinking it funny how they really did meet. When she passed Jean, she felt a sudden rage consume her.

An hour passed before Jean and Storm walked towards the X-jet, ready to leave. Guessing Logan and Xavier were somewhere far away, she smiled at her plan. Even though they were just recruiting a mutant, Gray decided to dress up with make up and hairspray, the works. Hiding in the shadows, she lifted her hand and a huge bucket of lake water, filled with algae, was tossed onto the doctor. Gray screamed and looked around, finding no one, and left to dry off.

When Hilary walked inside her room, Rogue yawned, "Where've you been?" She smiled cheerfully and lay on her bed, "No where really…just helping a girl with her make-up. She did such a terrible job at adding it on, I…washed it off for her." As they attempted to sleep, Hilary had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to the mansion.


	3. Escaping

Hello people. Um...Okay, I need help...when I upload documents, it says way off to the side "LIFE" and gives me 30 days. Wtf do I do to make sure it doesnt get deleted or whatever? Message me please...

* * *

Growling in frustration, Hilary tossed and turned in her bed. She missed her room more than she cared to admit. It was small but cozy with the desk full of books next to her door. And while other teens had posters of celebrities on their wall, Hilary had nothing but pictures she took of waterfalls, lakes, storms, and other parts of nature. That was one of the things she deeply regretted not packing. Wooden floors covered in rainbow rugs weren't exactly "fashionable" but she managed to pull it off since she made the rug herself. Best of all, when she lay in her bed, she sunk in it as if it were consuming her. This bed, she thought bitterly, was as hard as a rock, even worse! Suddenly the thought of sleeping outside on the ground felt very welcoming.

Putting on a thin robe that barely covered anything, Hilary walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. The new frost covering it like a blanket made her smile, it was obvious Bobby had been down here. Sitting on a stool, she couldn't suppress an amused grin as Logan walked in, looking for something to quench his midnight thirst. She had half a mind to spray him with water from the sink as payback for the whole "knife" thing. Then again, that little annoying voice in her mind said, it was her fault for even being in his room. "Whatcha looking for?" Hilary spoke up finally, making the great bad teacher jump at her voice. Apparently his noise wasn't as keen as she once believed.

"Beer…" His voice grumbled as he explored the cabinets. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Hill replied in a monotone voice, "This is a school, last time I checked. This means there is nothing but kiddies here, meaning, if you haven't realized, beer is a no-no."

Giving up, Logan grabbed a cold soda and sat across from her, smirking, "You always give a smart ass remark?" Sipping the Dr. Pepper, flinching at its unusual taste, Hilary shrugged.

"Depends on when the situation is painfully obvious." That made him snort in hidden laughter, both silent for a minute. Taking that moment to study, to really study him, she noticed he was wearing those dog tags again. "**Wolverine" **shined out the most; making her wonder if he was involved with a military experiment or perhaps the military itself. It was one of her weaknesses, always being attracted to military guys. There was something about a guy in uniform, fighting for what he believed in, that made her heart race. His hair was like…it was like an animal with the ears, nearly possible to explain. Dark brown eyes met light yellow ones, making her turn away in a bashful way.

Now it was Wolverine's turn to study the mutant in front of him. Assuming since it was the middle of the night, her hair wasn't brushed but gracefully fell on her shoulders, and the black Japanese-like robe tightly hugged her body, showing off her curves. "So what's your story?" He finally broke the hazy moment of silence.

Looking up, she shrugged again, and answered, "Same as nearly everyone here; father found out I'm different and nearly killed me. I ran off from the small town I grew up in and Xavier picked me up as a hitch hiker. What's yours?" Waiting for the moment to study his reaction, Hilary spoke again as he sipped from the bottle, "I mean, those claws can't be normal mutation." At that, just like she predicted, the soda bottle stopped mid-way, barely touching the lips she longed to touch with her own.

"…I don't remember." His reply was bitter, no…his reply was honest and showed just how lost he was. Combing her hair with her fingers, Hilary winced and forced herself to stop; she looked like a school girl too scared to speak when she did that. Then again, that voice whispered in her mind, perhaps she was scared of him.

"I've seen the way you look at Jean." That statement was only to provoke his reaction, to prove her suspicions correct.

Logan put the bottle down, raising an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" As if the great Wolverine hadn't heard her... "_Maybe his nose isn't the only thing losing its touch."_ Hilary thought with a smile.

She repeated it again, "I've seen the way you look at Jean Gray. The cloudiness that covers your eyes, the way your posture straights immediately, the way the edges of your lips barely curve into a soft smile. The way I…" _"The way I wish you'd look at me…"_ Was what she nearly said.

Either Logan didn't notice or didn't care of the last part because his voice was gruff with frustration, "I don't think that's any of your business." Shrugging, Hilary left it at that and looked outside, feeling a shiver travel up and down her spine. She might not be a telepath but she knew the feeling of strangers when she sensed it.

"Wolverine…" Hilary turned her head towards him again, only to be hushed and see his head was tilted, listening.

Suddenly, both got up and walked to the halls only to stab a soldier in the foot. (A/N: I'm skipping the whole fight scene because I'm lazy like that. Sorry people. Anyway, back to the story.)

Rogue, John, Bobby, Hilary, and Wolverine ran towards the secret door. After the teens got in, Wolverine closed the door and turned back to the intruders with his claws out. Hilary grabbed Bobby's wrist, "You can't just leave him like that!" John kept jogging, "He'll be fine, he can take care of himself!" This time Rogue joined in, "Bobby! Please?"

Whatever they had been speaking of, the conversation died as a huge ice wall formed between the intruders and their teacher. Wolverine turned to the teens who stared back in worry. Reluctantly, he followed them to the garage and walked to Cyclops's car. "I'm driving." Pyro stated as if his word were law. Just as Wolverine opened the door to slide in, Hilary slipped past him and jumped in, smirking, "I'm a safer driver than you. Get in."

The night swallowed the car as they drove towards Boston, silence was almost deafening. As she drove over the speed limit, she risked a glance at the man next to her. He was lost in thought, staring outside as the scenery blended together in a blur. _"I suppose he's thinking of the school…no, he's probably thinking of Jean."_ Hilary surprised herself with the last word. She had never liked someone this much and it annoyed her to great limits; she barely knew the guy so why should she feel attracted to him? Her first impressions, besides thinking it was a killer behind her, was that he was self-centered, stuck up, cocky, and loved to fight. Of course that opinion was blown to bits when he spoke to her more.

Logan sighed mentally and thought about what had just happened. He wondered why he felt a pull towards the driving teenager. He knew for sure he loved Jean but this feeling towards Hilary was different. A crush maybe? No, it was deeper than that. At one spot in the window, he saw the reflection of Hilary glancing at him with obvious worry in her eyes. That's another thing that he liked; her eyes showed any emotion she felt and glittered like gold.

"I can't take the silence." Pyro stated for a reason as he leaned forward, pressing a button on the radio. NSYNC music blared in the car, making all groan and franticly shut it off. As it turned off, a small pager like thing came out. Wolverine grabbed it and tried to find out what it was.

Hilary tried to lighten the heavy mood, "…Are we sure Scott's straight? Maybe the whole "Jean" thing is just a cover-up for his true desires." They snickered quietly at his choice of music and stayed silent again.

The night turned to day as the sun welcomed them with a smile. They reached Bobby's house and walked in; Pyro glared at the family photos, Bobby dragged Rogue upstairs for clothes, and Hilary followed Logan into the kitchen. Leaning against the doorway, she watched him open a bottle of beer and gulp it down. He stopped and turned, claws pointed at a gray cat. That made Hilary laugh for the first time in a while, holding her sides, "Oh no! Logan, watch out for the big bad kitty! She might scratch up the metal on your claws! Here, I'll save you before she meows!" Walking, laughing still, she took the bottle from his hand and drank a bit, a smile dancing on her face.

"What? Am I not allowed to have beer?" Hilary asked with mock innocence as he snatched his drink back, grinning. Their eyes met, both determined to hold one another's glare. It was like a silent challenge to prove something stupid. Slowly, almost unsure, she leaned forward as he copied her action. Their lips were only an inch away, eyes half closed.

_Hiss!_ The cat jumped into Hilary's arms, making her pull back and laugh again. She pet the damn cat, silently cursing it for ruining the moment, but looked at Logan's expression. He was just a disappointed, or maybe it was annoyance from her attempt to kiss him.

"What's wrong Logan? Jealous that you can't get any pussy….cat?" Hilary giggled at his expense. Before either could speak again, the owners of the house walked in. "Who the hell are you?" Bobby's father glared. Right on time, Bobby ran downstairs looking flustered and said, "Mom…Dad…that's Professor Logan and my friend." Apparently he and Rogue got to share a moment that got interrupted to others.

After explaining the whole thing to his parents, Hilary felt fury take control of her; his parents, just like hers, were uncomfortable with his gifts. It took only one look at Ronny to guess he was jealous and hated his older brother, along with all the other mutants. "Bobby…show them your power." Hilary closed her eyes to calm herself. Slowly, he touched the teacup in his mother's hands and watched her stare in horror as it turned to ice.

Ronny got up and ran upstairs, leaving them alone with the parents. The next few minutes became a blur as they heard sirens outside. Hilary and Logan walked out first, followed by Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro. There were at least 6 police cars, one policeman in front with a gun while a woman to the left of them spoke, "Put down the knives." She was oblivious to the fact that Logan's claws were stuck to him.

"Wolverine…" Hilary's voice was tense and full of anger, "What are we gonna do?" He glanced at her, seeing her eyes search wildly for a way out of this. Worse case scenario, she could summon the water from the sink which was near by and blind them long enough to get away. But there were too many people, meaning she needed help from Bobby and John. Slowly, Wolverine lifted his hands, "I can't…Look…" Suddenly the policeman in front shot him in the forehead, making Rogue and Hilary screech in shock.

The woman spoke again, "We don't wanna hurt you kids, get on the ground." Rogue, too shocked to fight back, got on the ground as did Iceman. Logan was dead…That thought only fueled Hilary with more anger. The water hose from the side of the house supplied her with all the water she needed as John met her eyes; it was a silent agreement that they would take these "heroes" out.

With a sickening smile, Hilary lifted her hands, pointing at both officers near by and, before they could react, water slammed into them like bricks. It was enough to temporally blind them and shove them back onto their asses, making them drop their weapons. John flicked open the lighter and set the cars on fire, making two explode. That little voice in the back of her head was nagging her to stop John, she didn't want anyone hurt or killed, just leave.

John's face turned deadly pale with a gasp as Rogue's hand snaked around John's ankle. _"Good thing I'm not close to her…she would have done the same to me."_ Hilary thought with a shudder as she helped put out the fire. She jumped, however, when she felt a hand grab her ankle. Looking down, she saw Wolverine sit up; the bullet wound closing on its own. Resisting the strong urge to hug him, Hilary smiled and all looked up to see the X-Jet land. It was bittersweet; they had a way to get the hell out of there…but the red head flying the plane made her glare in hatred.

* * *

Okay, four pages, LONG enough! Review pelase. OH yeah, and somehow tell me how to stop the "LIFE" thingy because...yeah, I'm lost lol. Thankies to the people who have reviewed; Y'all rock! 


	4. Asking & Kissing

Okay, first off, I wanna thank Dark Phoenix Rising because she answered my stress out question of the "life" thing. You rule! Thank you!! Oh yeah, and thanks to the ppl who have reviewed. I felt like I was forgetting something so I looked and saw I finished this chapter. Anyway, my vacation time starts right after this, yay! Thank you my sexeh sisseh Vixin who helped edit this…sort of. Oh yeah, and that reminds me...Some people like Karlo Marx believe that Hilarys a marysue. Well, she's not. People with minds would know not to assume stuff and post idiotic stuff like that on reviews. If you think she's a marysue, please PM me and I'll listen to your compliants. If people like Karlo Marx have a problem with my story, either don't read it or shove it, okay? Thank you to everyone else who have brains and use them, unlike Karlo Marx. Lol anyway, this is what happens when someone tries to insult my OC in reviews. You have a concern, please PM me :0

And now to the story!

* * *

Hilary sat in the back of the jet, not trusting herself to be anywhere near the "Great Dr. Jean Gray"…especially while she was flying. The mental image of a water like hammer hitting that redhead in the face over and over again made Hilary smile and swallow her laughter. So instead, she opened her mother's journal and skipped around. 

**"Dear Journal,**

**I have met the most wonderful man today! His name is Mike Black and he is absolutely the most charming man alive! Charles, Erik, and I were walking to the library to research something when it had started storming. You could imagine how crushed I felt since the library was another two miles so we ran under the closing store and took shelter under the roof. The guy who worked there was shouting at us, telling us to leave or he'd call the police since that "fabulous" establishment was closed. **

**We were just about to leave when the manager walked over and allowed us to stay, giving me a rose while telling me, "I apologize for his rudeness; he's not use to pretty girls. I'm Mike." Charles and Erik were fighting the urge to laugh, I could tell, since their faces went red and they turned away quickly with quiet snickers. **

**Somehow, between the storm and my laughing comrades, I managed to get a date! We're going out to a French place tomorrow night! Oh my, I hope I can control my powers!" **

Hilary smiled at that, picturing the whole thing, and sighed. She skipped a few pages, not wanting to read about the wedding yet, and stopped at a page that was covered in dry water almost. Just as she did, a photo fell out. A lady with black hair and blue eyes with Egyptian markings on her stood next to a bald man, Xavier, Hilary guessed. On the other side of Kaya was a guy with icy blue eyes and graying hair. He looked quite young and yet, his features gave the impression he had been through a lot of pain or something.

**"Dear Journal,**

**It's the 10****th**** of October and I just gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She has the most gorgeous dark gold eyes with a smile that lights up the room. I suspect my husband thinks I had an affair since he has green eyes while I own blue so I suppose he has every right to think that. But…I talked to Charles, the first time we spoke in four years since the wedding, and he said a mutant's looks often combine with their power or something. I laugh about it now, how he picked up the phone and didn't believe he was right. "Kaya?" He asked immediately. I told him, "Why Charles, I believe you have lost your touch, you never second guessed yourself before." It was so good to hear his voice after four years. I have to admit, moving to this small town was great but I missed him and Erik. They always managed to calm my fears and make me laugh my worries away.**

**I pray that my little angel isn't a mutant like her mother…Mike hates them which means I have to control my powers as well. So far no one's thought second about me, which is good, but I fear it will be different for Hilary. That's what I named my child; Hilary Aqua Black. We were thinking of a middle name and, as odd as it sounds, I heard that little voice whisper "Aqua." So as I hold onto my little bundle of joy, I weep for her, hoping she doesn't go through the fear and persecution I went through. **

**I hope she's not a mutant, that she's normal like her father and that…that she lives. I've heard rumors that the town's people, even the mayor, killed a mutant that wondered near here. Then again it's just a rumor but…I have a horrid feeling. I have told Charles that if something happens to me, I want him to take Hilary far away from here as soon as possible! I will write more later, Hilary is crying from a nightmare.**

It was tears; dried tears covered the pages from so long ago. Hilary couldn't stop herself as she cried silently. Her mother suspected both their lives were in danger, so why didn't she leave? New tears covered the entry, making the words slightly blurry. Placing a hand over her mouth to muffle the weak sobs, Hilary hugged the journal and tried to collect herself.

Aqua…it was almost ironic that her power was her name. Why didn't her father tell her though? Perhaps he didn't know? It just didn't make sense. Thoughts of another love kept nagging her, she felt as if Kaya had loved someone else…perhaps her father threatened to kill him if they left?

"You alright kid?" The familiar gruff voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Quickly placing a fake smile on, Hilary nodded and stood, walking over to the others. She didn't want Logan to see her crying although he probably smelt her tears…and knew that smile was completely fake.

It was pretty peaceful until two military jets ordered them to land. Hilary walked over to Storm and smiled as tornados "magically" appeared. "Think you could make it rain?" She asked so casually, you'd think she asked about how her life was.

As soon as it started to rain, Hilary made a wall in front of one jet, making it crash. She smirked, obviously not seeing the missiles. (A/N: Yeah, people, once again I am lazy and proud of it lol. You know what happens; Jean destroys one missile, the one scrapes against the jet, they go crashing, okay? Thankies.)

The jet was losing altitude fast, barely any chance of surviving let alone landing right. Suddenly, it stopped in mid air. Hilary looked up to see a blue woman next to an old man wearing black and red. His hand was held up, a helmet resting snuggly in his other arm, which gave the impression he was the one making sure the jet didn't fall.

The sun set as they lit a fire, Hilary joined the "grown ups" but was pushed back by Logan. "Go hang out with Rogue, Hil." Of course the rebellious side of her hated taking orders so she tried to buy some time.

"That's Magneto right? That's the Magneto who nearly killed Rogue and yet gave her that hairstyle?" Something about this guy made her shiver but seemed so familiar. Logan watched her, studying her as if he could read her mind to see what she wanted. "Look, I deserve to listen in on why the hell he's here and saved us. We need all the help we can get to save the Professor, right?" They once again held their glares as if challenged. Hilary was determined one way or another to stay and listen; it said so in her eyes. With a defeated sigh, Wolverine grabbed her hand and dragged her to the circle of adults. A blush crept upon her face as she tried to hide it.

Sitting on a log, Hilary stared over the fire and at the villain's face, knowing he was familiar. He went on about some guy named Stryker, but the golden girl just tilted her head, wondering who the hell he really was. The woman next to him, Mystique she had learned, turned her cat eyes on Hilary, smirking that she was so interested in her master. Mystique kept staring at her until she realized it, looking back at Logan.

It was obvious that Logan had unintentionally stolen this young mutant's heart, Mystique noted. When Nightcrawler "dropped in", Jean reported that the underground base was where the Professor was hidden. Gray went to fix the jet and the others disappeared to their own tents. Hilary couldn't help herself; she waited till the blue woman left Magneto's side before silently approaching him. That little voice in her head was screaming that Magneto was the man in the journal, was Erik.

Taking a deep shaky breath, Hilary cried out, "Erik Lensherr!" On impulse he turned and looked at her. She didn't have a game plan, she was alone with the man who nearly killed Rogue, who was a killer, and so she had every right to be scared. Once she met his eyes, she knew for a fact this was the man in the picture.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked in a cautious charming tone. Since he first saw her stumble off the jet, he felt he knew her, just couldn't place a name. The way she smiled at Wolverine looked so familiar to someone he knew.

"I…" Gathering what courage she had left, she asked bluntly while her hand traveled subconsciously to her locket, "Kaya Black; you knew her didn't you?" Her strong voice wavered at the end, making it easy to see how terrified she was. Toying with the locket calmed her a little but his glare, the way his eyes traveled up and down her body, made her nervous.

"No, I didn't." At the mention of the name, the blueness shined brighter though his face didn't show any emotion. Hilary frowned and stepped closer, "You lie through your teeth, old man! Your Erik Lensherr, you use to be friends with Kaya Black and Charles…Xavier…" Her voice died down slowly as Magneto stood taller, towering over her almost.

Magneto smirked at how she flared up at first and decided to tease her. "Just like Kaya, she never could control those outbursts of hers. You're her daughter? I can see her in you...particularly your smile. You have the same personality I bet; feisty, a desire for adventure, rebellious...and you easily give your heart out to anyone, am I right?"

Hilary glared at him, "I suppose you are right about everything. However, I don't give my heart out to anyone, thanks."

Magneto raised an eyebrow, "Ah, yes, only Wolverine."

A blush covered her face as she stomped her foot like a child, "So I was right! You did know my mother!"

"I did. What's your point, my dear?" There was something in his voice that caught Hilary's attention. With a blank face, Hilary tilted her head and thought for what seemed a long time. In the journal, Kaya hinted she loved someone before Mike…but who? It was all in the journal…Suddenly realization slammed against her like a ton of bricks.

"You loved her." The statement was quiet and light but it weighed so much. His face was cold and emotionless while his eyes showed great sadness. To Hilary, it all made sense now. Maybe that's what turned this man bitter and cold?

He sneered, "You live in a fantasy land, you silly girl, I never loved that treacherous woman." Hilary's eyes narrowed slowly at the insult and stepped closer, hand meeting his cheek. The drops of blood slowly made their way to his mouth which curved into a grin. She would have slapped him once more but found that she couldn't. It was bad enough she hit him once, the thought of what would happen next made her freeze in horror.

"Just like your mother…" He muttered, wiping the blood droplets away with the back of his gloved hand. Magneto's eyes sparkled when he saw the locket, opening his hand to make it come to him. The tune of "Music of the Night" played as he opened it, seeing a picture of Hilary as a baby, held by her mother. "I never loved her." This time his voice was soft with defeat.

Calmly, Hilary chose her words carefully, "Your eyes betray you, they say otherwise. You loved her…and she loved you. But…something must have happened between you two. That's why she went off with my father." Suddenly Magneto's eyes grew hard and cold as he tossed the locket back at her, turning and walking off, "Leave the past alone you ignorant fool."

At least she had accomplished that much without dying. Hilary sighed heavily and walked to the jet, towards her tent which was next to Logan's. As she silently stepped in view of the broken scrap of metal, she stared with her mouth hung open; Logan was kissing Jean…and she was kissing back! She tried to get angry but only a wave of depression came over her. It was like the fire in her was put out with water, her fight was gone. Looking down, slightly embarrassed she witnessed such a thing, she ran off to a lake a few miles away. Sitting on the ground, not caring if it was muddy or not, she laughed at herself for thinking she could snag Logan. His heart was given already and there was no way he would give it to her. That kiss proved it…

What felt like hours was really minutes ticking by, making her agony and first heartbreak even worse. She was so lost in her sorrows; she failed to hear footsteps behind her. The feel of someone next to her made her look up and see Logan smoking a cigar. He looked at her red puffy eyes and sighed, sitting next to her. "What's bothering you Hilary?" His voice was distant as if he was asking himself that.

She turned her back to him, biting her lip. She really wanted to run, wanted to get the hell away from him. But her feet refused to move and a small part of her was actually glad of that. Still she remained quiet, watching the ripples of the water break the reflection of the full moon. Fireflies buzzed around them, making the murky water appear on fire for a brief second. The wind brushed against them, making Hilary shiver from the unexpected coldness.

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm embrace. Hilary looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Logan staring into the lake as well, their reflection glimmering softly. Temptation to forgive and forget called to her, but she got up and looked away. "I saw you kiss Jean…" That was all it took to make Wolverine understand why she was upset. Before he could come up with some excuse, Hilary jogged to her tent and crawled in it brokenly, asleep before her head hit the inflated pillow.

* * *

Okay, review please. I'm off to be kidnapped by my friends to go to the beach, yayums:) 


	5. Planes, Memories, & Plans

The next morning was hell. They all piled in the jet but, since there weren't a lot of seats up front, some had to sit in the back. Magneto, Mystique, Hilary, and John decided to go there. Hilary had no choice but to sit there since Logan and Jean were up front and she just didn't trust herself lately. Wolverine put up the uniforms and heard Bobby and Rogue complain about theirs.

Hilary was staring outside, watching the clouds float by when Magneto chuckled. Glancing over, she saw Mystique was whispering in his ear. "We love what you've done with your hair." His voice rolled out and smothered Rogue in anger and humiliation. As she took off her gloves, Bobby restrained her and muttered something.

Looking back outside, the tired golden hair girl spoke up, "Leave her be, Magneto. You're just jealous she _has_ hair." Rogue smirked at that, silently thanking her friend before leaving.

"Your mother was like that; she'd stare at the sky for hours, no matter who was speaking to her." Erik said quietly after a few minutes. Hilary looked at him, slightly shocked that he'd discuss it so openly. He went on, "She'd always daydream and when you shook her to get her attention, she gave you the most innocent look and ask, "You say something?" I remember once she did that, I told her, "Nothing at all my dear, simply telling you how hot I think you are." Her face turned as dark as a cherry." He took a moment to chuckle, smiling at the memory.

Hilary was amazed at that; apparently she was a lot like her mother after all. "When did you fall in love with her?" Her voice was somewhat quiet with fear of being ignored or rejected.

The villain looked thoughtful, not noticing Mystique staring in surprise. She knew everything about him but not of this girl's mother. When he spoke, anyone around him could tell he was lost in the memory, "I fell in love with her the first time we went hiking. We were both climbing to the top while Charles timed us. I lost my footing and fell a few good hundred feet. Before I hit the ground, however, your mother saved me. She used her telekinesis and as she floated down with me, she looked like an angel."

Hilary was silent and imaged the whole thing. A few minutes passed until she asked, "…When did you start hating her?"

Magneto's gaze turned to her, making her squirm uncomfortably. Slowly, he got up and sat next to her, staring. "One day, before she got married, I told her she shouldn't be with that guy. He would never understand her powers like I did. She claimed that I was jealous, and I said I was. Then she said that I just wanted her for her powers and she agreed with Charles, that humans and mutants could live together peacefully. I believe that was one of the reasons she married that guy, to prove that it was possible. Of course it back fired. I loved her dearly and told her I didn't want her power. Somehow we started to fight about humans and mutants. The next thing I know, she slapped me and yelled she would never love me. I…used the jewelry she wore to pin her to the wall and told her that when she was injured by that monster, I would laugh. That was the last day I saw her…I'm not proud of what I did…I wish I could take it back."

Hilary's eyes were swimming in tears. So many emotions took control of her. She knew how it felt to love someone and have them go after someone else. Forgetting about Pyro and Mystique watching, forgetting about her hatred towards Jean, forgetting her pain towards Logan, and forgetting that this man was a murderer, she leaned forward and hugged him tightly. "She was never one to hold a grudge…I'm sure she forgave you…"

Erik froze and hugged her back gently. Before he could speak once more, Logan walked in and frowned at them. "What's going on here?" His voice was full of repressed anger and suspicion.

"Nothing Logan, we were discussing the past. What's up?" Hilary stood and walked over, wiping away her tears. He reported that they had landed near the base. As they all got up to have a discussion, the girl looked at Magneto and whispered, "If you want, I have my mother's journal…you could read some if you want I mean." A little surprised, he stared at her for a long moment and smiled.

An hour later, the plan was decided; Mystique would go, disguised as Logan, to the base and open it from inside once captured. As they waited, Hilary paced back and forth. Magneto was listening and watching Mystique through the camera they put on her. Jean, Storm, Bobby, Rogue, and John were talking about something. Quietly, she tip toed next to Logan and, before she could speak, heard, "I'm sorry you saw that. It was a mistake…the kissing thing I mean." It took a lot for the Wolverine to apologize.

Nodding in forgiveness, she leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered, "What if we can't find the professor? What if…"

Logan rested his hand on her head, kissing her forehead. "We will, Hilary."

Suddenly the gates opened. As they flew in there, she wondered what was in store for them. Would they be killed? Captured? Tortured? Or would they succeed? Worry flooded through his veins as they landed and stepped out. This was it, she thought. This was the time they proved themselves to be real X-men…wasn't it?

* * *

Sorry I haven't been updating a lot. That Silent Torture story of mine has been taking up a lot of time. I'll update this story again soon, promise. Sorry it's a tad short, my rents are bugging me to go to my job...wee...lol. Review please! 


	6. End

It was over…it was finished…finally…

Hilary collapsed in a seat as Storm tried to make the jet take off. Charles Xavier sat in the seat next to her, Cyclops and Kurt talking to him. Her mind was in a daze, her vision a haze. Fear still pulsed through her veins from the fight of Lady Death strike and Logan she had witnessed. For a moment…she believed he would die…and leave her all alone.

A gut feeling told her they weren't even close to being safe. Looking around, she counted who was there. Where was John? Probably left with Magneto. Suddenly she realized her mother's diary was gone! Magneto must have taken it! Oh well, she'd worry about…

Jean Gray…

Where was that red head?

As if hearing her question, Xavier whispered, "She's outside the jet."

It happened in a blur; Jean raising the jet up in the air while holding back the water like an invisible floodgate. Logan and Cyclops tried desperately to stop her, begging her to come back. But she didn't.

For the first time since Hilary had met her, she was grateful towards Gray. They all stared out the window with horror stricken faces. Jean looked up…and smiled before the water swallowed her…

* * *

Through the next week, Hilary watched Logan carefully. He had tried to smirk and talk like normal…but he was hurting real bad inside. Xavier finally called her in his office. "Ah, Hilary, hello. I'll get to the point…" He started.

Hilary raised her hand, silent for a moment with a dull glaze over her eyes, "…It does not take a telepath to realize what must be done. Logan is suffering over that red haired woman…Heh, to believe I was jealous of her. He is suffering even more because of me…he feels guilty that he wants me but thinks its betrayal to his love Jean. At the same time, he also feels guilty for not asking me out because he knows he likes me as well." Charles was surprised she figured all that out on her own.

"…So I've decided…Professor, I'm leaving." Hilary said, standing. "I'll pack my things and I think I'll visit Rome or France. I also need to get Magneto to give…" She stopped, as if remembering something.

Looking down, her pale yellow hair covered her face that held a bitter smile. "…My mother misses you too Charles…She talked about you so greatly in her journal, you were like her hero and student at the same time. Good-bye Professor…" With that, she walked out of the room, leaving him shocked.

She grabbed her half packed bag, throwing her stuff in it numbly. Rogue wasn't there which was good…she couldn't tell her only friend that she was leaving. Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she look one last look around her…home.

Stepping outside, she noticed her mothers' diary sitting there. Had Magneto just returned it? Did he read through it? What was on his mind now? Did he want to recruit her? Talk to Hilary?

As she walked to the end of the driveway, opened the gate, and turned…she saw Logan at the window. She couldn't tell what his expression was…but she knew this was best. Smiling gently, she turned and walked away from her home, her long hair flowing behind her.

Perhaps one day she would return and Logan would be better. Perhaps she would go find Magneto and discuss things of her mother. Perhaps, just maybe, Logan would find her…

One day she'd come back no matter what. She'd write to the Professor secretly…

Reminding herself that this was for the best, knowing she would never fully win over Logan's heart, Hilary smiled brightly and stuck out her thumb, waiting for a hitchhiker to pick her up.

* * *

Well I hope y'all liked this. I just thought of the ending out of writers block. If I get a few reviews I might write a sequel, involving X3. I will sooner or later, just don't know when. Review! 


End file.
